Session 22
The group begin to ponder over where their boat had gone. It was possible Otto manage to escape and take the barge away. Though the current leading theory was that Renete double cross the group and took everything of value with her and Dumpling. Damn double crossing Strigany! Looking for answers they head to the physicians home in the town and seek an audience with him. His manservant, Kurt, appears and after some convincing, fetches the good doctor. Jean Rousseaux, the towns physician, greets the group in his study. They spot he has a framed portrait of the woman on the horse they seen earlier in the day. From Jean they learn this is Lady Margaritte, the acting head of the Wittgendorf family. Jean also explains how he got here, two years ago from Bretonnia, to treat the townsfolk. Lady Margaritte helps him by supplying the Rot Gut for the villagers to drink. He tells the group the name is a misnomer. In reality it comes from the Bretonnian word Rotteua, meaning to help or aid. Only Seigbert knows some Bretonnian and doubts the translation but his grasp of the language is poor and he is unable to call the doctors bluff. Jean ponders with them on the fate of their barge and theorises it may be because they didn't pay the docking fee's. From him they learn of the castles water gate and the likely place of their barge. He also mentions he's having dinner tomorrow night with the Lady Margaritte. He mentions he can send a letter to the Lady requesting the group be allowed to join them. There they can ask any questions they have about the town. While Jean fetches bandages for Herberts leg Kurt gets the group some Bretonnian wine and it lifts their spirits mightily. This is the finnest wine many of them have ever tried. When Jean returns he fixes up Herberts cast for two gold and wishes them a lovely night. They return to the Shooting Star in and decide to stay there for the night. Convincing the owner, Herbert, not to sleep outside but rather to act as a doorstop for the main entrance, the group set up a watch order and do their best to get some sleep with the storm over head. The next morning several members of the group look for food. Seigbert travels to Helga's home to but some chickens from her. She has no use for coin so he trades two chickens for two of his throwing knives. She quizes him on his reasons for being in Wittgendorf but Seigbert plays his cards close to his chest. Seigward and Erik are fishing but the waters around Wittgendorf prove useless and not a single fish appears. Ava and Herbert spot a number of townsfolk chasing after a two headed lamb. Ava attempts to grab the lamb but slips in the mud and falls down. She and Herbert then reconvene with Seigbert in the Shooting Star as he's making chicken stew. After two hours of fruitless fishing Seigward and Erik head back to the inn where they pass the two familiar crooks of Hans and Hanes. Both are in much nicer garb and heading up to the castle. Continuing down the road they were approached by a woman looking for aid for her baby. Initially refusing to help, Seigward was pressured into taking a look and discovered a horrific mutant baby. It seemed the child was half way transforming into a spider with 8 legs and numerous eyes. Just about able to keep his sanity he left at once and tried to convince Erik what was in the bundle subtly. The dockhand was having none of Seigwards claims. With everyone back at the Shooting Star they discussed their plans for the day. Where Etelka and Ernest might be, what happened to their boat and the dinner in the evening. As they were about to leave the tavern two guards entered and began harassing the locals. The demand to know where the outlaws are and threaten to hang an old man if no one talks. Eventually dragging him outside and beginning to string up the body. Herbert moves into position to aid Seigbert as he see's his companion toying with his daggers. Seigbert eventually thinks better of a confrontation and leaves the scene. Seigward tries to talk some sense into the guards but is told to mind his own business as they have their fun hanging the man. Seigbert marches straight for Hilda's home and demands an audience with her. He wants to know what's up with the guards and why this is all happening. With Ava's help and the promise that both of them are unarmed she lets them in. After a long discussion where Ava and Seigbert try and tell Hilda who they are and why they're here she confesses she is part of the resistance and will be leaving soon. She tells them to meet her at her house in an hour. They tell the rest of the party who debate going with Hilda or attending the dinner in the evening. Eventually they gear up and head to Hilda's to find it empty. Seigbert explores out the back to hear an owl call from the forest. The group make their way into the forest where Hilda appears now in combat gear. She takes them deep into the woods for what seems like hours until another figure appears. This woman addresses Hilda by name and introduces herself as Sigrid. Seigward looks around the woods and realises they're surround 5 to 1. After listening to Hilda, Sigrid decides on a test for the group to prove their loyalty. She takes them deeper into the forest to a hill overlooking two guards wandering around. It is the same two guards in the Shooting Star and this time they have a mutant on a leash. The mutant has a long dog like snout and is sniffing the ground. Sigrid tells the group the guards are not welcome in the forest and for the group to end them. With a cry Herbert takes the first shot, hitting a guard in the arm. Seigbert and Seigward charge down the hill to engage the enemy while Ava provides magical support. Erik makes it down the hill with his bad legs just as the final guard is killed. With their allegiance proven Sigrid takes them to a view looking at the castle. She explains that tomorrow the resistance are planning an attack on the castle but need a way in and Sigrid doesn't want to risk her own people. She tells the group of an old well they may be able to enter and then climb up. From there they can either open the main gate or throw over ropes to the awaiting resistance members. Seigbert and Seigward decide to do the task and Hilda volunteers to join them. They decide to attack the next night to maximise their stealth potential. Sigrid takes Seigbert, Herbert, Erik and Ava to the resistance camp while Seigward and Hilda return to town for some last minute business. In the camp the group find a beautiful grove of lush trees. A stark contrast to the dead woods surrounding Wittgendorf. Herbert attempts to bond with the resistance fighters but comes across poorly and gets ignored. Back in town Hilda fetches some items from her home while Seigward entrees the temple of Sigmar to look for guidance. He elects to take the sword he told others not to steal. Both him and Hilda enter the catacombs and after a brief apology Seigward attempts to open the mausoleum of Siegfried Von Kesselring. He isn't able to. Hilda pushes him out of the way and opens the mausoleum. Inside the find an ancient corpse and a perfectly preserved sword. She draws it, admiring it's beauty. The two leave town and head to the resistance camp where everyone gets a nights rest. The day is spent prepping for the assault and Sigrid gives Hilda, Seigbert and Seigward climbing gear and 5 100ft long rope. That night the three enter a cave system looking for the bottom of the well while the rest wait in the forest beneath the castle. Eventually trekking through knee high water they come across the bucket for the well. Seigward goes first making his way up the well and then helping Hilda after. As Hilda is almost up Seigbert hears something giggle in the cave and move in the corner of his eye. He rushes forward and grabs the rope, climbing upwards. Having two people on the rope causes tension but Seigward is able to hold on and keeps pulling them up. Seigbert scrambles up the rope as something with a very long neck leers at him from the water. As they get to the top they travel along the wall avoiding any guards they came across before getting into position to lower down the rope to the resistance fighters.